1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a planar-designed cover for rack cabinets having quadrangular hollow tube framing, the cover being provided with angled flanges at three of its edges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In data technology, upright rack-tight cabinets are employed for receiving and housing electrical components, the cabinets generally consisting of quadrangular hollow tube framing that is provided with covers on all sides, whereby the lateral parts are particularly identically designed.